Meeting Rosie
by karnoa
Summary: Sam remembers how he met and fell in love with Rosie while facing death in Mordor.
1. Unexpected Meetings

"'What a tale we have been in, Mr. Frodo, haven't we? Samwise Gamgee said. "I wish I could hear it told! And I wonder how it will go on after our part.' But even while he spoke so, to keep fear away until the very last, his eyes still strayed north, north into the eye of the wind, to where the sky far off was clear...(1)" 

He escaped to a time long ago, when all was simple, and good. A time before he could ever have dreamed such evil existed. A time when elves and oliphants lived only in his dreams. A time not so long ago, back in his beautiful Shire, with his beautiful Rosie Cotton...

By an outsider, Sam's life might be described as mundane, although Sam himself would never have thought that. His father, the old Gaffer, was slowly becoming too old to take care of the heavy lifting and hard work involved in landscaping, so Sam was needed more and more. There was nothing he liked better than working with the dirt, bringing life to a previously barron spot using nothing but a small seed and his own hands. Others rushed past life, never stopping to see what was happening right under their noses. They cared so much about cramming as much fun and excitement into their short lives, that in reality they did not care at all. The Gamgees, they cared.

The Gamgees may not be regarded as the most educated family in the Shire, but they were well known for having great knowledge of the earth, and even greater knowledge of the heart. Whenever an older member of the community had a problem, it was almost automatic for them to come see the Gaffer. The younger hobbits had begun to do the same with Sam. He did not always know what to tell them, but he tried his hardest to help. Sometimes just knowing that he had an open ear was better therapy than he or she could ever have dreamed.

Sam was walking home one day after visiting his cousin's family, happy to be going to help his father plan a new garden in Mr. Baggin's east lot, when a hobbit-lass named Rosie approached Sam. He had seen her around the Shire before, and always thought her very beautiful, but never had gathered the courage to speak to her before. She had golden curls and a sunny disposition to match. It was rare that Rosie could be seen without a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, and she was never without a joke. When she was younger, the other lasses would sometimes call her a tomboy because of her love of the outdoors and the fact that she preferred to run races and play catch with the hobbit-lads than sit sewing and gossiping with them, but as they aged and matured, Rosie became loved by all in the Shire.

"Sam," she said, "I know we don't know each other very well, but I have a bit of a problem, and I can't think of anyone in the Shire better suited to help me, if you would be willing."

(1) quoted from The Return of the King


	2. A Plea

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I also didn't own them in the last chapter.  
Probably won't in the chapter after this either. 

a/n: Good or bad, PLEASE review!

"Er...ah, yes Rosie, I'd be sure certain to do whatever it is that I could to help you," Sam stuttered nervously.

"My mother died last fall. My father seemed to be getting over her, but now that the spring is coming, he seems to be getting worse. She always planted a flower garden outside our house.I always see himlooking over at the empty plot. He doesn't have time to plant one himself, but I think it would really help him if he had a garden to look at. When she died, she said she would always be there for him ineveryrose. I want to plantone for my father, but the problem is, I don't know anything about growing things." She looked down at the ground for a second, then quickly continued, "I mean, it's not as if I'm completely helpless. If you needed to milk a cow, or repair a fence, or train a horse, I'd be your girl. It's just that I've never done this before"

"I understand," Sam quickly replied. "I'd love to help you get started. My father has taught me all the tricks of the trade, I'd love to pass on his knowledge."

She smiled brightly, her big blue eyes shining. "Thank you, Sam. I knew you were the right person to ask. If I can ever do anything for you, don't hesitate to ask." After a pause she continued, "I don't want my father to see what we're doing until I can show him the finished product. I found a secret spot in a clearing in our forest. Would you like to see it now?"

Sam's heart ached. He would like nothing more than to go see Rosie's garden, but he had promised the Gaffer that he would hurry home to help with Mr. Baggin's landscaping. "I'm quite sorry miss, believe me, but I can't today, unfortunately. I promised my father to help him today."

She glanced down. Was that disappointment in her lovely eyes? "Oh...That's very nice of you to help your father like that, Sam."

"May-Maybe tomorrow I could come see it?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Can you meet me at my farm tomorrow at 9:00? We can walk to the hidden garden. It's a beautiful spot in the morning."

"That would be fine, Rosie. I'll see you tomarrow."

"Goodbye, Sam! Thank you again!"

As he walked down the wooded path to Mr. Baggin's estate, Sam couldn't help but skip a few steps. He was going to spend tomarrow with the beautiful, smart, spunky Rosie Cotton! Tomarrow could not come fast enough!


End file.
